Reference is made to European Patent EP 0 592 851 B1 and corresponding patents and patent applications and to the various publications referred to therein. Since the time of the priority application filed in the USA on 25 Sep. 1992 (U.S. Ser. No. 951,563 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,528), a number of further publications related to effects of very low energy electromagnetic fields on patients suffering from insomnia and/or anxiety disorders have taken place and are as follows:    Koziol, J. A., Erman, M., Pasche B., Hajdukovic R., Mitler, M. M., (1993), “Assessing a changepoint in a sequence of repeated measurements with application to a low-energy emission therapy sleep study”. J. Applied Statistics 20: 393-400;    Amato, D., Pasche, B., (1993), “An evaluation of the safety of low energy emission therapy”. Compr Ther 19: 242-247;    Higgs, L., Reite, M., Barbault, A., Lebet, J. P., Rossel, C., Amato, D., Dafni, U., Pasche. B., (1994), “Subjective and Objective Relaxation Effects of Low Energy Emission Therapy”. Stress Medicine 10: 5-13;    Reite, M., Higgs, L, Lebet, J. P., Barbault, A., Rossel, C., Kuster, N., Dafni, U., Amato, D., Pasche, B., (1994), “Sleep Inducing Effect of Low Energy Emission Therapy”. Bioelectromagnetics 15: 67-75.    Lebet, J. P., Barbault, A., Rossel, C., Tomic, Z., Reite, M., Higgs, L., Dafni, U., Amato, D., Pasche, B., (1996), “Electroencephalographic changes following low energy emission therapy”. Ann Biomed Eng 24: 424-429;    Pasche, B., Erman, M., Hayduk, R., Mitler, M., Reite, M., Higgs, L., Dafni, U., Amato, D., Rossel, C., Kuster, N., Barbault, A., Lebet, J. P., (1996), “Effects of Low Energy Emission Therapy in chronic psychophysiological insomnia”. Sleep 19: 327-336;    Kelly, T. L., Kripke, D. F., Hayduk, R., Ryman, D., Pasche, B., Barbault, A., (1997), “Bright light and LEET effects on circadian rhythms, sleep and cognitive performance”. Stress Medicine 13: 251-258; and    Pasche, B., Barbault, A., (2003), “Low-Energy Emission Therapy Current Status and Future Directions. In Bioelectromagnetic Medicine”, Rosch, P. J., Markov, M. S. (eds.), pages 321-327, Marcel Dekker, Inc.: New York, N.Y.
The above publications are related to an earlier device, system and use thereof described in said EP 0 592 851 B1. The improved electronic system and programmed control thereof in accordance with the present invention, however, has been determined to find therapeutic application not only for influencing cellular functions (or malfunctions) leading to central nervous system (CNS) disorders, but more particularly for influencing other cellular functions (or malfunctions) including directly or indirectly influencing cancerous cell growth or proliferation thereof in warm-blooded mammalian subjects. The direct or indirect influence on cancerous cell growth may involve but is not necessarily limited to any of prophylactic avoidance of cancerous cell formation, influencing of cell functions such as for example influencing leukocyte cell functions which can lead to inhibition of cancerous cell growth or proliferation thereof, and/or killing of cancerous cells harboured by a warm-blooded mammalian subject.
Electromagnetic energy generating devices and use of electromagnetic energies for treating living mammalian subjects harbouring cancerous cells described in the literature include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,441 issued Jun. 1, 1999 to James E. Bare and the references cited therein and so-called “NovoCure technology” involving in vivo implantation of electrodes to either side of tumorous growths. This literature, however, does not contemplate very low energy emissions of electromagnetic energy involving amplitude-modulated high frequency carrier signals as required in terms of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,692 issued Nov. 25, 1997 entitled “Bio-Active Frequency Generator and Method” describes a programmable control which instructs a frequency synthesizer to enable generation of an electrical current at a specific precise frequency signal or at a series of specific precise frequency signals having a square wave form to within an accuracy of 0.001 Hz. This patent contemplates amplifying the voltage of the generated signals and applying the signals to a subject at the specific precise frequency or sequentially at the series of specific precise frequencies by means of electrodes held by or otherwise connected to the subject (which may be a mammal or a food). Once again, this patent does not contemplate very low energy emissions involving amplitude-modulated high frequency carrier signals as required in terms of the present invention.